


A Cake Shop

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell attempts to protect every cake from a squirrel.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

''DEATH BY CHOCOLATE!'' Kara said as she smiled near Reverend Amos Howell. She saw his wide eyes before he blinked.

''You're going to murder me with chocolate?'' Reverend Amos Howell asked.

''A treat after I helped with caring for the farm animals recently. You can buy the chocolate cake for me. The cake shop isn't far. I'd like to go, but I have errands to run.'' Kara walked to a kitchen table and found one sheet of paper with a pen. She wrote down the type of cake she liked and directions to the shop before she gave the sheet to Amos. She revealed a few dollar bills and parted with them.

Amos opened a door and stepped out of the kitchen. After he closed the door, he glanced at the sheet of paper. He read the directions and wandered before he was in front of a cake store. Amos walked into the shop and turned to the sheet another time. He heard footsteps. He looked to one side.

A woman smiled before she approached Amos.

''Reverend! What kind of cake are you looking for?''

Frowning, Amos revealed the sheet before the owner read it.

''That particular cake is the final one I have. Let me get it for you.''

Amos smiled and nodded. ''Many thanks,'' he said before he was abandoned.

Footsteps caused the preacher's eyes to widen for a moment. Not human ones. More like...

Amos stepped back the minute a hungry squirrel appeared from a window that was opened earlier. He glowered at it. ''I'll protect every cake here. Especially my daughter's cake.''


	2. Chapter 2

The squirrel ran to a cake on a shelf and pushed it off.

Amos gasped before he ran to the cake. He winced after the cake fell on the floor with a splat. His shoulders slumped. ''I'm going to be blamed for this.'' Amos glanced at the squirrel as it ran to another cake. Its tail managed to knock the other cake down.

*I've gathered hundreds of others for my master to control in Smallville. That was before Unity abandoned me. Before Kara's family took me in. Yet I'm unable to prevent one small squirrel from wrecking cakes!*

The squirrel knocked down two more cakes.

Glowering, Amos opened his mouth before a white tentacle stretched from it.

The squirrel dodged the tentacle. It viewed the tentacle returning to the preacher's mouth. It heard footsteps and ran out the window.

The shop owner's eyes flew open the minute she viewed every cake that was on the floor. She dropped the cake for Kara. She scowled at Amos.

''I KNOW I'm going to be blamed for this.''

THE END


End file.
